it started as a Picnic
by DeathDaisy
Summary: whispers decided to have a picnic one sunny day, leaf and alison join her and try to have fun at the picnic with all the friends\  i suck at summeries just read k?  LeafXSilver
1. saved by the door

**Disclaimer: I don't own silver, shadow or any of the characters you know and leaf belongs to leaf the earth guardian so I only own whispers**

**Whispers: let them read already**

**DeathDaisy: ok here it goes**

**Leaf: ya!**

**DD: when did u get here?**

**Leaf: umm**

**Whispers: this minute**

**DD:….**

It was a nice sunny day on emerald coast so whispers decided that she want to make a picnic with all her friend around and eat in the garden so she went to her white sparkly phone and dialed some numbers

"Heyy Leaf its me whispers"

"oh hey whispers"

"whats up?"

"nothing much just enjoying the sun"

"sure…umm leaf what would you say if I did a picnic in the back yard?"

"I would say I'll come right over and fix your backyard"

"yea it does need some green..but its spotless I can say"

"clean-a-holic….anyway i'll ask every one it they would come and come right over"

"umm leaf WAIT…." deadline 'leaf must have went already oh well that saves time I can start cooking now' then she started humming as she went through her cookbook deciding what to cook till she herd a low knock on the door then the door opening' leaf' she thought

"HEY!" leaf said in her excited tone

"hello leaf!"

"so whets cooken chef?"

"umm I was thinking maybe steak?"

"nope"

"spaghetti?"

"no"

"fish?"

"umm yeah with some salad and cold pasta"

"what happened leaf all excited today?"

"umm…" then looked dreamily at the ceiling

"oh you must have thought about silver then" whispers said as she made her way to the kitchen taking stuff out of the cabinets in a breezy way" did you invite him by the way"

A shocked look crossed over leafs face then guilt

"ill take that as a no" and giggled "I don't get what you see in him anyway" leaf opened her mouth to speak but whispers was faster "oh let me call Alison first let her come here then well talk"

Leaf nodded and made her way to the garden "spotless as usual" leaf rolled her eyes "wow I need to get to business you are spotless but cant garden?"

"I guess"

"pshh..I'll fix this while you call Alison"

"sure" whispers reached to her phone once more "hey ally! Can you come over this minute? Need ya"

Whispers flew to the kitchen again taking out a large pasta pot which she filled with hot water and then followed by flower shaped pasta, looking out the window leaf was having fun growing roses and perfect flowers, then she started working on growing an apple tree, a soft knock on the door whispers answered it fast "hey ally!"

"hey whisp"

"don't ever call me that"

"sure sure so what's up Hun?" then added "sure thing piece of cake just call him and talk I'll read his mind" yea alison can read minds even through the phone she can that was annoying at times but useful most of the time only whispers, leaf know about her mind reading whispers ran to her phone again looking through her contacts for silver "found it …LEAF come over here were speaking to you know who" leaf stopped what ever she was doing and ran over to the kitchen to find a big fish being preparer by whispers and her phone on loud speaker and Alison sitting on a chair staring at the 'beep' sound it made then a voice "Hello?" it was silver, leaf started getting worried "calm down gesh" this was alison "sorry" whispered leaf "hey! Silver"

"oh hey whispers" sounding a little sad

"what's up where you waiting for someone to call?" _yes I was waiting for her to call but she never does why am I disappointed?_ that was silvers thoughts which cased alison to laugh "no I wasn't expecting anyone nothing much you?"

"cooking"

"really? Not cleaning that's weird" _she was actually not cleaning that's a first _which cased ally to laugh even more "whose there with yea whisp?"

"don't ever call me that! Just leaf and ally playing some game" wow _leaf is there what would happen if I stopped by? Na she wont like it_ whispers threw a deathly gaze against ally who shut-ed up "oh okay" was all he said

" back to the point the reason I called can I ask you something?"

"sure thing"

"well im having a picnic in the backyard can you come?" _she asked me to come leaf is going to be there _

"sure whisp ill be there"

"UGH! Cant anyone stop calling me whisp?" he giggled "but back to the point can you bring some salt with you im on my last bit" he laughed again

_Something must be up with her she never runs low on anything_ "again sure I would why don't you send leaf or ally to get some?"

"I told you there playing a stupid game which they cant stop and go to the supermarket for me"

"ha-ha in your face ally" leaf shouted the two threw some awkward looks at leaf "just playing my part"

_Ah that's leafs voice such an angel _Ally busted and laughed like a maniac

"hey sorry but I have to go back to cooking _silvy _talk later k? wait you'll have to be here before anyone gets here quick! Now! I NEED salt!" then she pressed the red button ally whose now whipping her tears "that was to most funny thought I've ever heard"

"and why would you send him bringing salt?" leaf questioned

"well that's the fun part you see whisy here was thinking about any way to make him or shall I say force him to come over you see she first thought about rosemary then mint but then remembered that you can grow stuff so she settled for salt" now leaf joined her laughing

"then why didn't you help ? ally? Back to the point what was he thinking?"

now all the laughter was erased from Alison's face "well first he was thinking something like he was disappointed that it was you who called he was expecting someone then he thought it was weird that you weren't cleaning the house and cooking after then he was exited to hear leaf is here and started asking himself why not to come and have a small visit then he was excited again to hear you asking him to come over then the most funny thing he said and I quote '_Something must be up with her she never runs low on anything ' _that is funny for him to say that knowing something was up with you, you know you're a terrible liar" she stopped to look at whispers then continued " then he zoned out when he heard leafs voice and that's that before you closed the line" ally finished by standing up on the chair and giving them a bow "no need to thank me" a silent pause after that

"he must like you leaf" whispers said breaking the silence

"na he doesn't" leaf sighed

"'corse he does Hun why would he zone out?" ally said walking towards the video game on the table

"caz whispers was acting weird"

"NO! how would you even think that? Leaf?" ally said after she heard leafs thoughts

As if it was written on leafs face when whispers looked up at her from the salt she was hiding

"Leaf silver doesn't like me! For heavens sake how could you even think it?" whispers sighed then hid the salt

"Ugh your making it impossible to stay in this room leaf chill" ally said turning the game off

"I know but how else would he remember anything about whisps?

"well you know he is a very good friend of mine" as whispers looked at leaf "now go fix my garden or else"

"or else what?"

"I will salt you head to tow, you know now I have loads of it"

"yes 'mam" leaf turned around and walked to the garden and continued what she was doing

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Leaf was done with the garden she was now on the coach playing on the wii with ally

Whispers finished everything but the fish waiting for salt as she told silver everything was neatly settled up in the garden waiting for silver was all she could do so she toke out her white and black camera which the two colors were separated by a zigzag line at the 3\4 and sparkles on it to, and began taking pictures and videos with the friends playing

"can you turn that thing off?" ally finally said

"well you know im working on my scrap book"

"that thing is about a million pages you'll never finish it"

"well that's why im taking pictures so shut up"

A knock on the door made them stop arguing Ally stuck her tongue at her and turned back to the game

"Saved by the knock!" whispers shouted after she was walking over to the door and opened it taking pictures of her guest

**Deathdaisy: that was long**

**whispers: yea next one should be shourter**

**Leaf:oh who is the guest? (as if you dont know already)**

**deathdaisy: what would happen next?**

**whispers: salt... why didnt i think fo something better?**

**Ally: caz i was there**

**Deathdaisy: when did you?... never mind **

**Whispers : REVEIW OR I WILL SALT YOU HEAD TO TOE**

**ally : she is kidding just review you wount lose anything**

**Leaf: byee! see ya later!**

**DD: ...**


	2. still no picnic

Guests

**Whispers: you think you got the guest right?**

**Deathdaisy: shh don't tell them**

**Leaf: yea right who wants to do the disclamer?**

**Ally: I'll do … disclamer all the recognizable charecers are owned by sega, leaf is owend by LTEG me whispers and rainbow are owned by Deathdaisy**

**DD: oh yea if you want to see how my charechers look like go to Deathdaisy (dot)**

**Wordpress (dot) com**

**Whispers: just remove the (dot) and put "."**

**Ally: then go to the tab that says 'sonic stuff'**

**Leaf : shh let the people read!**

"hey stop taking pictures!" the peach hedgehog said

"oh I didn't expext you to come this early Rainbow" whispers said to the hedgehog in front of her, rainbow was a really colorful hedgehog she had her hair in many colors she usally wore it in pig-tales which were dark pink then light blue for her front hair she had yellow highligts and a green spikes for bangs, "your going to ruin my sight with your colors! but why did you come this early the picnic is still an hour away" whispers said as she dragged her friend in the house

"oh HEY! Leaf and ally!"

"hey rainbow!" ally said looking up from her game "whats up?"

"oh nothing much same old same new and yea I bought some stuff for the picnic" handing a basket of cookies to whispers

"oh you didn't have to"

"but I did so now go put them in the 'right' place"

"ok" she chukled

"so ally who did whisps expect?"

"I HEARD THAT DON'T EVER CALL ME WHISPS!" whispers scram from the garden

"oh she just told silver to bring her salt"

"she ran low on something! that's a first"

"yea it is a first" leaf said turning her attention to the game

_Knock knock_

"I'll get it!" whispers flew (yes she can fly) taking pictures of everyone again to the door still taking pics

"hey whispers, still working on the scrap book I see"

"oh hey silver! yea I am ally thinks im never going to finish it.. come in what are you waiting for?"

"heres the salt" he said handing the salt to whispers and walking in, silver was never nervose to enter the white hedghog's home.

"hey silver! Over here!" ally said to silver

"I have to get going are you sure ur fine whisps?" rainbow asked

"yeah sure! Thanks again for the cookies!" rainbow exited the house leaving ally, leaf and silver in the living room and whispers in the kitchen preparing the fish its good that

The kitchen was open to the living room

"ha! Won again step up you game ally!" leaf said once she beat ally again

"congratz hun! Ugh are you ever tierd? Leaf?"

"umm acualy no"

"great" she rolled her eyes "im sitting this one out! Silver here play with her" she tossed the wii remote to silver then light pink sofa

"umm what game is this leaf?"

"wii sports bowling" leaf answerd fast whispers goineed them shortly after she placed the fish in the oven "finaly! What toke you so long silver?"

"I was far from here"

"enjoying the sun?" ally asked casualy

"yea you can say so, so when is the picnic whisps?"

"UGH! ..fine _silvy _you call me that one more time you'll see what would happen"

"don't get mad but your name is kind of a mouth full" leaf and ally started laughing at silvers comment "what? The guy is just being honest whisp" ally joined on silvers side

"I thought you were on my side ally"

"umm whispers we have to agree on what silver said" leaf said when she turned the wii off and sat next to silver

"psh ok just ugh…lets do something with a reason shall we?"

"like…" leaf trailed of

"like you can help out in.."

"in what spit it out whisp" ally complained

"oh just forget it"

"Wow whispers I didn't think you would do that" ally commented on whispers thoughts

"yeah I know but no"

"what was it?" leaf asked

"come on! Whispers what was it" silver said

"nothing! It was nothing"

"ugh I give up!" ally said "why don't we go out to the mall or something? There is an hour left"

"yeah good idea ally who is up for it?" this time it was silver

"Me!" leaf answerd before he continued

"well I still have to wait for the fish" whispers trailed off

"then I stay with her" ally said " you two go have fun" leaf blushed lightly and silver felt nerves

_I'll go out with her alone? I wish I can but I don't think she will _this was what silver thought _hey Alison what doyou think your doing? _the question was directed to ally and she felt it "hellping you out" ally said loud and clear to answer the unasked question which caught silvers attention

"opps , I ment telling whispers over here to…" she trailed of still listning to his thoughts which where something like _what did she just say im sure whisps didn't say a thing _"it does it matter ?"

"yes you said helping you out helping who?"

"ok ok! I wanted to ruin whispers fish, happy?"

"well im not! Ill show you when their out" whispers answerd her friend

"now why wount you go out already the mall is 5 min. away go so you can make it on time oh wait here is a list of groceries I want you to bring" pulling a long piece of paper from the drawer and handing them then pushing her two friends out the door and closed it shut

"they make a good couple don't they?" whispers asked ally

"they both like each other"

"you almost blew it ally what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't! I was trying to listen to his thoughts that I got carried away"

"then be carefull next time…oh the fish is not going to be ruined caz its done"

"its done? great now lets go spy on them"

"you sure?"

"yea since im familiar with leaf I can hear her from a distance once I find her I can find silver" ally toke a deep breath "ready?"

"sure lets give them a head start ok?"

"yea lets get ready "

**DD: so that was chapter 2 I know it sucks **

**Whispers: not that much**

**DD: it did I know**

**Leaf: why am I not speaking much?**

**DD: I have no clue**

**(all eyes on her)**

**DD: what? I write the first thing that pops in my mind don't worry you would be speaking in the next chappie **

**Leaf: great! **

**Ally: can you review? Plz?**


	3. spying at the mall

Mall spy

**Deathdaisy: 2 updates in a day must be lucky**

**Whispers: yea but why are we spying on them?**

**Ally: yea?**

**DD: no clue…**

**Leaf: hey guys what's up?**

**DD: nothing do the disclaimer**

**Leaf: ugh.. Fine silver is owned by Sega, I am owned by LTEG and Alison and whispers are owned by DD happy?**

**Dd: actually yea**

Leaf and silver decided to walk to the mall not noticing that they where being watched

"good thing I have good hearing"

"yeah great whispers but can we listen?"

"sure ally" she said a little to loud

"shh don't make any sound"

They listened to leaf and silver starting to talk

"that was weird wasn't it?" silver asked leaf

"what was?"

"ally"

"na she is always like that"

"is she?"

"yea that was on her usual"

"well then" he placed his hand on leaf shoulder " what would you like to do first" they just arrived at the mall

"what about we start with this list?"

"I don't think we would finish it"

"na we might what's the first thing?"

"well it says 'bring food dye'"

"well then lets go to the market area' leaf said proudly leading the way

"why food dye whispers?" ally asked her friend

"secret joking im making a cake and need to make stuff out of sugar dough"

"to much information alert" ally said joking

"just listen"

"so silver do we need a cart?"

"I think we do looking at this list yes we do need one"

"ok I'll go get one just a sec" she came back with a shopping cart and said "come on lets find the food dye" after a couple of min they found the lane with the food dye

"umm silver did she say what color?"

"light green" he said reading the paper

"my fav" she picked out the small bottle and placed it in the cart "next?"

"ok she wants 1 large sugar jar" they continued over some more items crossing them out when they finished about half an hour later ally asked whispers

"what was that all about?"

"nothing I really need these stuff"

"balloons? Birthday hats?"

"well who knows when we would need them" keeping her mind busy for ally to read then added " we better go home friends might arrive now"

"as you wish" then walked slowly outside and made a run for it fast home

Back at the mall silver and leaf were talking as they made there way to the cashier; a green female hedgehog with blond hair sat

"hello we want these items" silver talked to her

"yea yea just put them on the…" she looked at silver then changed her tone

"hey Hun place your items here and I'll do them quickly"

As normal leaf and silver started placing things on the moving thing silver did not look at the cashier twice he kept his eyes on leaf

"what?"

"oh nothing" he said "there goes our hour of fun"

"what do you mean ?" she said glancing at the clock on the wall "the hour passed already! That was fast " leaf said self-cautious now

"yea it was fun good times pass fast"

_So he thought it was fun going food shopping with me? That must mean something _leaf thought to her self cant keep a smile of her face

"yeah that was fun Thanks silver" was all what leaf could say before turning around

"that would be ten fifty "

"here " leaf handed the money that whispers gave her that morning

"thank you come again" directing her speech to silver "that's my card" she gave silver a card with her number on it which he toke and ripped in half then threw it out, then continued talking to leaf

"so why do you think whispers needs all this stuff?"

" I have absolutely no clue but I tell you one thing she is up to something"

" I see your point"

"so what now head home?"

"yeah then we do something before we start the lunch whispers did"

"it doesn't even look like a picnic"

"got that right who cooks on a picnic?"

"yeah I thought cold pasta would be good alone but no she had to do something extra"

"well that is whispers"

"yes that's her"

"so what's new with you?"

"nothing much you"

"nothing interesting"

Then it was silence until a certain wolf came launching toward leaf

"Leaf!" the wolf said almost scram

"glacia what are you doing here?"

"well I was on my way to the picnic when I say you first and then you know what happened"

"It had been a while hadn't it?"

"yea who knew one morning could make a huge difference?"

"who knew"

"and you silver hi"

"glacia"

"so what where you two doing?"

"shopping for whispers" they both answered together

"well that's odd she usually does her own shopping"

"yeah she was weird all morning" leaf said

"and ran low on something" silver added

"well lets go I'll help"

"sure lets go" leaf said

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Whispers got the cake mixture ready in a tray all she was waiting for is the friend to come so she could bake it without being noticed

"hey ally what do you think of the garden?"

Ally looked up from her red DS to the garden

"it looks well made"

"thank leaf she is a savior"

"well now you can tell me why did you send them with a list?"

"so I can make them suspicious"

"and why is that?"

"I have a feeling that something great would happen to leaf today"

"as you wish" then turned her attention back on the game she was playing pokemon platinum and winning against the elite four

"aren't those elite four supposed to be unbeatable" whispers asked ally

"yea focus on the word 'supposed to' "

Then the door opened Glacia, leaf and silver walked in

"HEY! Glacia!" whispers said from the kitchen

"hi whispers just thought I could help" she stopped and looked around "which now I think you don't need"

"very funny glacia" whispers rolled her eyes "how was your shopping?"

**Whispers: why don't you let anyone answer the question?**

**DD: yea I don't know**

**Leaf: do you even know where this story is going?**

**DD: not a single clue**

**Whispers: were stuck with an author who doesn't know what to do next awesome**

**Leaf : continuing the disclaimer: Glacia is owned by GlitzyWilf**


	4. Finaly

**Whispers: hello again!**

**DD: just let them read**

**Whispers: almost forgot the disclaimer : silver and other recognizable characters are owned by saga, whispers and ally by dd, glacia by GW, leaf by LTEG**

"it was fun" leaf answered looking at silver

"it was" he said to her , ally who returned to her game looked up "how was the never ending list?"

"never ending " they answered at once which made leaf and silver smile

Glacia walked over to ally and started commenting on her playing

"you know what ally? Against Flint you should switch luxray to vaporeon you'll have a better chance"

"yea sure, you know I've beat them a thousand"

"times" glacia continued "want to play against me while they come?"

"your so on, just let me finish we will play in a 10 min"

Mean while leaf and silver were chatting

"you appeared to know your way well in there" silver asked leaf

"well if you go there with whispers you would"

"I'll take your word for it" they where interrupted by the door bell

"whispers! The door is ringing" ally scram

"I know! Can you get it?"

"sure, glacia go get it"

"wait why she asked you"

"but im playing to battle against you soon"

"UGH fine" glacia headed to the door to find Amy and cream, and cheese of course "oh hey guys come in!"

"thank you miss. Glacia" cream said

The scene got repeated about five more times; now sonic, shadow, tails, knuckles, rouge, and rainbow where here

"well then whisps what are we waiting for?" sonic asked impatiently

"well if you all like lets start!" whispers announced after she gave every one soda and headed to the backyard opening the door with a small key she placed so sonic wont sneak in there

"there we go"

Then there was a mixture of 'wow's and 'awesome'

"didn't think you can garden whisps" knuckles commented

"well I cant thank leaf"

"tank ya weaf" sonic said with a mouth full of cold pasta translation 'thank you leaf'

"never mind" she answered having a drink from her soda

Ally who was eating pasta with the fish in the same time] walked over to glacia

"we would have owner battle later"

"sure ally I will beat you later"

"don't be to sure"

"oh you have a little surprise?"

"sure I do when don't I?"

"usually at lunch or dinner"

"what do you mean?"

"the time when you don't have surprises"

"talking about surprise can you see sonic and Amy holding hands"

"yea that's a first"

Meanwhile with whispers _come on I need to finish this stupid thing _then the over timer went off _finally now all I need is to put these here that there a little sprinkles some melted white chocolate, some candy some fruits yum now remember to make every one wear hats_ whispers thought to her self looking at the cake in front of her surprised that no one walked in on her in the kitchen _lucky_ just as the door opened reveling rouge walking in

"oh there you are whips"

"l was just…" she trailed off

"don't worry I can sense a surprise going on wait when did you hang all this?"

Looking at the decorated house was now a birthday theme party

"oh that a min ago"

"what are you planning?"

**Whispers: cant the chapter be any shorter?**

**DD: actually yea it can**

**Whispers : you will update soon**

**DD: yes I will hopefully**

**Whispers: what was the last word?**

**DD: never mind**

**Whispers: so have you figured out what im up to?**

**DD: Or not….**

**THANKS TO REVIEWERS**


	5. SURPRISE!

**I AM SO SORRY! I've been held up for I don't know how long with school and stuff and broken PC's…..Any way**

**Whispers: HEY we are finally back about time!**

**Me: you think? I have a MILLION THINGS TO DO!**

**~.~.~.~.~**

With Ally and Glacia

This was the time of their battle getting ready with one pokemon; glacia picked her level 100 Glaceon as Ally picked her level 100 umbereon the fight began Glaceon used Icy wind while umbereon used shadow attack eventually both of them ran out of moves to use both of then started to use struggle only they had a recall casing them to lose HP points that's when whispers appeared with rouge outside

"who is winning?" whispers asked her friends

"it's a tie" they both mutter

"well then we have two winners!" cream said clapping

"from that way…we also have two losers" sonic stated earning two death glares by glacia and ally.

"so can we go in now?" shadow asked as whispers takes in sight the empty food table

"sure come along guys" whispers said leading the way inside

"WOW! Who's Birthday is it?" Sonic says franticly trying the take a piece of the cake as whispers slaps his hands away

"well we have a very special and dear someone coming over and they don't know I know they're coming so get ready in 5..4...3..2.." just as someone knocks on the door "surprise on three" whispers said going to the door counting on her fingers just as the door opens they all shout 'surprise!' to the guest: it was a peach fox who kind of looks like whispers but older with long straight blond hair and red highlights ,with violet eyes, she was wearing a pair of white gloves to her elbows, a black tank top with a red band, a pair of jeans, and some black converse shoes who seemed surprised as she walked in with a traveling bag.

"THANKS WHISPS!" she shrikes bouncing up and down like a 5 year old in a candy shop.

"gee no prob sis, everyone! This is my sister Angel! Its her birthday and she is moving in with me though she never said she was coming so what a great surprise!"

"was a surprise.. but you out surprised me!" angel said still jumpy

"did you eat m&m's again?" whispers asks with a matter of fact tone

"err…umm YEAH!" she booms looking at every one "so you are my little sis's friends? Ally already meet you, half of you guys a know of 'the fastest living thing' sonic wanna race?" angel jumps up and down again

"SURE!"

_AFTER THE RACE_

"whoa! I won!" angel squealed making her way back

"no!" sonic said dramatically

"ohh stand up and stop being such a baby!" angel says again

As sonic stands up to see angels hand smacking him on the side of the head

Everyone laughed

"so every one mind introducing your selves?" angel asked pulling a puppy face

"I'm Glacia! These are Leaf, Sliver, Shadow, knuckles, Amy, rouge, cream , tails and rainbow" glacia points to every one

"you have nice taste!" angel says looking at glacia's outfit, a deep blue tube top with a pair of black pants with blue sneakers

"oh thanks you to" glacia says scanning angel's outfit

"THANKS! Its my new collection I designed them my self" angel said

"you designed this?" Leaf asked

"well yea im a fashion designer of my line 'Blazing Angel' its pretty much simple but AWESOME!" angel said

"see you did do your dream" whispers said

"oh yea THANKS whisps for you encouragement!" angel said

"now you remember and yeah no prob older sis" whispers answered

"wait she is older than you?" tails asked

"who do you think is the responsible one?" angel asked

"huff look who's talking the irresponsible one" whispers said

Angel because it's the mature thing to do puts her tongue out at whispers comment everyone laughs until the Harry potter song starts everyone looked confused as angel said

"OH that's my phone excuse me!" and went back to the house since they were at the park for the race..

"what a hyper sister you have whisps" Glacia says

"…yeah she's like the energizer bunny, never runs out of energy" whispers said

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**THE END (for now I don't think im going to write more on this story so its…COMPLET)**

**Me: finally! 2 months to get over **


End file.
